A simple Wish
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: "It grants you one wish," he spoke to her. "Well, here we go," Twilight took the stone and took a deep breath, "well, I wish Wesley loved me again." Sequel to 'Silver Rangers' and 'Pasts never Spoken'. *At this point, I don't think this is ever going to be complete. Well, darn.*
1. Wish

Looking for Love

Author Note: Hey! This is Estrellagirl and my new story for our sequels! This first chapter is hers, enjoy!

About, a week later, Twilight couldn't take it anymore. She left the room and went to the backyard, she wanted to be happy for her new friend Max but she wasn't making it easy. It was like Wesley and Max were always together, none-stop. What made it worse, was that it was like Wesley and Max had something that herself and Wesley never had, she kicked the pebble and it bounced to a tree.

"Im going for a walk!" yelled Twilight, she didn't wait for an answer and headed out.

She decided to walk in the forest, the tree's were so quiet and peaceful, but she knew someone was around her. She stopped dead on her tracks and whirled around. She saw an old man holding a stone.

"I think you need this" said the man and handed her the stone, Twilight starred at it, in confusion.

"Why would I need this?" asked Twilight, she looked up.

"It grants a wish, I sense a vibe that you have a wish" said the old man and with that, he left. Twilight looked around and looked back at the stone and sighed.

"Well my the well get this over with" sighed Twilight, she sat down at the ground.

"I wish…" started Twilight but then thought about something. "This is probably not coming true but oh well, I wish that Wesley still loved me" whispered Twilight, she then felt a cold air around her and the stone was gone.

"Just a prank" sighed Twilight then got up and wiped away the dirt from her butt. She then headed home back to face it again.

When she finally got home she saw that everything was quiet, she then saw Max outside the house playing the violin angry.

"Hey Max, are you ok?" asked Twilight walking over to the fence. Max stopped playing and glared at the ground, she then forced a smile.

"Nah, im ok, just finished some song lyrics" said Max trying to smile, but Twilight knew Max to well to see that she was hiding something.

But then she decided to leave Max for awhile, she went inside the house then went to the kitchen. She grabbed a water bottle, but when she was drinking it she felt two strong arms around her. She felt a shiver then she whirled around, she saw Wesley. Twilight had her eyes bugging out now.

"Wesley?" she chocked out, Wesley chuckled.

"Twilight, you look like you just seen a ghost" chuckled Wesley, he then raised an eyebrow playfully at her. "Am I THAT scary?" joked Wesley, Twilight let out an uncertain laugh.

"No… what are you doing?" asked Twilight as she left his arms. Wesley sighed.

"Listen, Twilight, I made a mistake, I love you Twilight, and I still do" sighed Wesley, Twilight looked at the ground.

"It work" she whispered.

"What worked?" asked Wesley, Twilight shook her head.

"Nothing, anyway, um…." said Twilight biting her lip.

"Its ok if you don't want to be together again I understand is th-" started Wesley.

"No, no I do" Twilight said cutting him in, but before she could say anything else, Wesley grinned at her. Then Emily came in humming to her ipod. She stopped when she saw this, her mouth open, she looked back and forth at us, she then closed her eyes and walked away.

"I don't think that went well" sighed Wesley, Twilight nodded her head.

"Yea..well I need to go and change" said Twilight, she was so confused right now that she needed to breath. She quickly went to her room and closed the door, she rested her back against it and fell to the ground, she groaned.

"What just happened?" muttered Twilight shaking her head, she thought she just made a terrible wish. But then again, no one was hurt, so not really.

"I think you just got back together with Wesley" said a voice, Twilight jumped when she heard the voice, she turned and saw Mia standing there.

"How long were you here?" asked Twilight, Mia shrugged.

"Long enough, anyway, im confused. Didn't Max and Wesley love each other? Why did they break up?" asked Mia, Twilight opened her mouth but then closed it, she thought maybe it would be best not to say anything for now.

"I don't know" whispered Twilight, Mia tilted her head but just went along with it.  
>"Ok, well im going to go out with Kevin, ill be back" said Mia then left the room after Twilight moved. Twilight went over to the window, she saw Max hitting a dummy, she wasn't crying and she didn't look hurt, so Twilight smiled.<p>

Her wish worked out so well, she got up and smiled, she then opened to door and went to look for Wesley.

Max:

I kept on hitting the dummy, I could take it, im not normally to be jealous or anything like that. But it was different this time, I really liked Wesley, I did! Then all of a sudden he dumps me for Twilight! I cant believe it, I really cant… I then went was distracted and didn't hear a voice calling me.

"Max!" called the voice, Max shook her head and looked over and saw Antonio there looking worried.

"Max you ok?" asked Antonio as he came closer, Max forced a smile.

"Peachy" said Max smiling through her gritted teeth. She spun around and ran inside the house, she grabbed her mini back pack, since she didn't have a purse. She grabbed her keys.

"Im going for a ride" called Max.

"But you don't have a car" pointed our Emily, Max gave a mischief smile.

"Or do I?" asked Max, she went outside and Emily followed her, she gasped as Max pressed a button and then the bottom of the garage came out a car, it was a silver camaro.

"Woah…." gasped Emily, Max grinned.

"Well im going, see ya cuz" said Max then got into the car.


	2. Brutal Love Triangle

A simple Wish 2

Author Note: Okay, my peeps! Can we review, plz? And even more so to Estrellagirl101! I let you get a first chapter! :/ Oh, well. Enjoy! P.S. This is my chapter! :D We take turns!

**Twilight's P. O. V. **

Things were so perfect! It was, like, the best day ever to know! When Wesley told me he loved me…my heart just pounded almost out of my chest. I felt kind of bad for Max, but she acted like she was fine. She'd tell me anything, right? So… back to being happy! WOO-HOO! Wesley loves me again!

**Max's P. O. V. **

I was mad. No, not mad. I was ticked. No, beyond ticked. I was BE-TICKED! How could Wesley just leave me so sudden? Just the day before we'd been so in love. He'd never acted like he wanted to hurt me. So how could he? He never seemed like that kind of guy. But Twilight was happy now. So…I guess that's okay. Sigh. I tore up the highway, just letting out all my anger.

Suddenly, I heard a little beat on the radio breaking through the static. That gave me an idea. I parked the car at a mountain park and got out. Pulling out my guitar from my trunk, I started to stum, sitting on the bench. People gathered around as I started to sing.

_See you walking down the street, _

_But your arms aren't wrapped around me. _

_She's laughing, she's happy, she's in love, _

_I love that's she happy, but I'm in love with you. _

_Can't you see that I love you so bad? _

_It's breaking my heart in two. _

_I can't believe this feeling, _

_It's tearing me apart. _

_I'm sitting here, _

_Been here all of this ti-ime. _

_Maybe destiny'll unveils in time, _

_Because without you I may die. _

The crowd started to clap with beat. I grinned and kept playing. It wasn't _that _bad, but sometimes it felt that way.

_You just up and left, _

_What happened to you? _

_Ya' never struck me as a player, _

_And you never break hearts . _

_The love used to run so deep, _

_And it just evapterated. _

_The river of love in your heart may have vanished, _

_But for me it's still so deep. _

_I'm sitting here, _

_Been here all of this ti-ime. _

_Maybe destiny'll unveils in time, _

_Because without you I may die. _

Everyone was cheering and moving along as I finished up.

_The tears I will never cry, _

_Oh, the feeling makes me wonder why. _

_How could you walk away? _

_It's like your possessed. _

The people squealed as I hit the really high note.

_I'm sitting here, _

_Been here all of this ti-ime. _

_Maybe destiny'll unveils in time, _

_Because without you I may die. _

_Because without you it's like I can't even breathe. _

_So come back to me, _

_Come back to me, _

_Before it's too late. _

The song was over, and people went crazy. I blushed red as I saw them crying and talking about me. Ducking my head, I scurried back to my car and went back to driving. Near the top, I inhauled the thin air deeply and sighed. What was I going to do without my Wesley?

**Wesley's P. O. V. **

It was quite random, it was true. I mean, seriously. I was totally in love with Max, then kabloomy! I'm in love with Twilight again! But she broke up with me! And Max never did anything to me. But whenever I wanted to go back to her, I felt a pang in my heart. I imagined Twilight sobbing, heartbroken, hand around a knife…and the urge was yanked back.

But whenever I wasn't thinking about Twilight, I was thinking about Max. She was totally still in love with me, and I knew it. But I couldn't leave Twilight and I couldn't let Max be heartbroken. Ack! I was in a brutal love triangle.

**Starr's P. O. V. **

I could see the brutal love triangle the second it started. I've been in them before, believe me. So when Wesley looked troubled, Twilight looked giddy but concerned, and Max was trying to fake joy when she was breaking down inside, I knew it was love triangle time.

I wanted to help them. So I went to the master of schemes. Her plans always work, better or worse. I decided to take a chance.

"Brillant!" I grinned to her, "this is going to be amazing!"

"Yeah," Nikki snickered, "I know."


	3. Smoking hot Lifegaurds

**MAX POVE:**

I woke up and got out of bed, I stumbled out, and rubbed my eyes. I wore a pair of gray sweatpants, a silver tank top that showed my pierced belly button, that I never showed anyone, and my hair was down. I yawned and made my way to the kitchen. I saw Twilight there with Wesley, time to act happy, happy.

"Morning Wesley, Morning Twilight" I said, giving them a smile, they smiled at me then began to talk again about who knows what.

I got a carton of milk out and opened it, then I felt two arms pull me. I gasped and some of my milk fell down, I whimpered. I still cry over spilt milk, no one knew that except Emily and ugh Wesley… anway. I growled then turn to the two figures, it was Starr and Nikki, I sighed.

"May I help you?" I said, then got a wipe to clean the spilt milk.

"Why yes you can! Were going to the beach today, and your coming!" said Nikki grabbing my arm, I took my arm back.

"Hey, who said I was? I was just planning on going to the grocery store then stay here" I whined, ok not the best day ever but, its still a day.

"Yea, sounds fun, now go get ready" said Starr, I sighed, then Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"When did you had a pierced belly button?" asked Nikki, I shrugged.

"Ever since I came" I said shrugging.

"How come you never showed us? Or I didn't see it when we went swimming" said Starr.

"Cause, you guys never went swimming with me" I pointed out then shook my head.

"Ill go change, but you guys owe me a milk carton" I pointed out then quickly passed Twilight and Wesley, not looking at them.

Im have to get a grip of myself… Ugh, why do I have to act like this? I shook my head violently, then went to my room. I changed to some mini black shorts, black fli flops, silver bikini, and a white transparent shirt open with black sunglasses and let my hair fall. I picked up my bag, and stuffed things in.  
>I walked out and saw Nikki she wore a dark purple bikini, black baggy pants, black flip flops, her hair in a pony tail, black sunglasses, and a mini short black sweater open. Then Starr came out skipping, she wore a black bikini, her hair in a pony tail, wearing yellow sunglasses, white shorts, and a green transparent shirt. She sighed and shook her head.<p>

"You guys, are to dark" sighed Starr, I chuckled, while Nikki stuck her tounge out.

"

Ok lets go" I said then went outside, and I got in my camaro, they just stared at it.

"Well?" I asked.

**Starr Pov**

I cant believe were doing this, were so going to pull it off! This cant go wrong, once we were at the beach we got of and began to lay down in our towels, and had an umbrella on the ground.

"How about that guy? I give him an 8" said Nikki pointing to a guy with his friends, I looked over and saw Max shrug.,

"7" she said then flipped though a magaizine.

"Oh look life guards! I forgot today is there trianing day" I said pointing, they followed my finger and we saw a group of guys who were as equeal muscular of the boys in the Shiba house.

'Hmm wow, they deserve at least an 8 or 9" said Max, Nikki gave me a smile while I smiled back, we were getting somewhere.

**Nikki:**

Ok, now im going to quiz Max, find her match in this beach, then comprando! Love at first sight, or something like that…

"Ok Max, what is your picture of Mr. Perfect" I said, she looked at me startled.  
>"<p>

Well, im a sucker for blue eyes, but no black hair, cant do that. Ugh… Hmm oh and has to be funny, sweet and charming' she said.

I nodded my head then took out a pair of binoculars and looked around. Starr looked around too, then she tapped my shoulder, and pointed to a guy, he had blue eyes, blond wavy hair, and was pretty muscular, I nodded my head. He was playing volleyball, and pulled up Max.

"Hey!" she whined, I chuckled then dragged her over. Starr followed and we approached them.

"Hi, can we give it a shot?" asked Starr, the guy nodded, while Max glared at me. After the game finished, by the way, we won, no surprise. I pushed Max, and she tripped, the guy caught her and smiled, she blushed and got up. I pulled Starr away and we hid behind our umbrella.

**Max Pov:**

Someone had pushed me and I tripped, but John held me. I looked up and blushed, then I got up.

"Thanks" I said, he smiled at me, and like that I was lost in his baby blue eyes.

"No problem, hey wanna hang out?" asked John, I nodded my head.

"Yea sure" I said, then I looked around and saw Starr and Nikki, saying, go go.

"Do you like to surf?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Never tried it" I said, he looked shock and moves several stepps away.

"Well come on then Maxy" he said then grabbed my hand, we got some boards and tried it.

- After several fail attempts to surf later-

"I did it!" I yelled, he laughed and twirled me around.

"Yea you did" he said, I giggled, then he pulled me down, it was already sun down, and we were like the only people left. Starr and Nikki told me to stay, and so I did.

"You were awesome out there" he said, I shrugged.

"I try" I said, he chuckled while shaking his head making some water droplets fall out.

We sat around a camp fire, and some of his friends were there. He pulled me out, and we began to walk though the sand, we laughed and talked here and there.

"Oh, I have to go now" I said, he groaned.

"Now?" he asked, I chuckled and nodded my head.

"Yea sorry" I said giving a smile, he gave a gentle smile, and then he leaned in.

She froze, she never aloud anyone to kiss her, only Wesley, but that was over. Then she felt his soft gentle lips on hers, then they pulled away. I gave a small smile, then kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for today" I said, then handed him my number.

I gave one last smile, and he grinned at me, then I ran through the sand. Once I was after sight from anyone, I pumped my fist in the air and fell on the ground.

"Yes" I whispered.

**Wesley Pov:**

I saw Max kissing another guy, a thing snapped in me. I came out to check on Max, and I find this. I began to get angry, but then hurt. How could she do this? But I left her… she has every right, but then again, she didn't have to replace me so fast. I began to let out tears, whats going on? Didn't I love Twilight? Werent me and Max just friends? If we are, then why do I have these feelings, I began to run away from them. I ran straight to the Shiba house, not looking back.


	4. Secret Weapon

A simple Wish 4

Author Note: All you guys are really sweet in your reviews! But remember: Estrellagirl101 and I are in this together! So you should say 'more please, girls' or whatever. This is my first real double!

**Wesley: **

I was sobbing and shaking face down in my bed really hard. I was completely torn in two. Max had moved on, which was fine…well, she had a right too, at least. But I loved her deeply, but Twilight…I loved her terribly. So which one was I to choose? I let out a wail into my pillow.

"If you still love her, just say it," Twilight was suddenly at my doorframe, tears soaking up her face.

"Twilight…" how could I possibly explain?

"You know what? I don't care. Go back to her, I'm leaving in a week anyway," she was practically yelling in her crying, "goodbye, Wesley. But why would you just want to break my heart all over again? I thought…I thought you were better than that." She ran off in tears, and I heard a door slam.

The reason she'd broken up with me in the first place was because of her being a Dark Ranger. See, they detected another evil arising of the dark, so they were heading to Alaska, one of the darkest places in the world. Twilight was going first, being the one who had the most control over the shadows. Then Starr and Nikki would reunite with her, and they'd take care of the evil. She wouldn't do a long distance relationship, so it ended. I'd forgotten when I realized I still had feelings for her, and now it was over again. She hated me because she thought that I only wanted to rip her heart apart for revenge for her doing that to me.

I fell apart solo on my bed with one thought:

Poor Twilight.

**Twilight: **

Wesley totally fell apart when he saw Max with another guy getting all kissy-kissy. So what did that mean? He still loved her, that's what! He got back together with me, though, and told me he loved me…He'd lied to me. He'd totally abandoned me and ripped apart my heart. This had to be revenge for me breaking up with him so suddenly. But it wasn't my fault I had to save the world! So how could he be so heartless to tear me apart like that?

I rushed from the Shiba House like my life depended on it. I had to get away from…._him. _Before I did something I'd regret. I was overjoyed now that I got to leave. Really, I never wanted to see that two timing player with no heart and loving eyes with revenge problems again. When I got deep into the forest, I collapsed beside the river and wept harder than I'd ever wept before.

"Twilight?" Nikki's voice spoke near me, "oh, gosh...Twilight!" She was suddenly at my side, holding my upper torso in her arms above her lap.

"He…she…" I spoke in a hoarse, tired, shaky voice, "Wesley…still loves…Max…why did he…how could I…" Tears ran down my rosy cheeks as she straightened up my soaked clothes and ruined hair.

"Wesley still loves Max," she spoke for me, "and that means he stomped all over your heart."

I nodded weakly and whispered, "How could he? I thought he was better than that. Is this revenge for me breaking up with him?"

"I don't know," she helped me to my feet, "I'll go talk to him later. Let's get you home, okay?"

"Alright," normally I would be against her about murdering him, but after what he did, I was all for it. What can I say? Mess with me, you've basically lite the small fuse of the dangerous bomb that was Nikki.

**Nikki: **

Starr _seriously_ made a mistake in choosing me for a romance plan. The plan was that Wesley would feel better about leaving Max, Max would be happy with some dude, and Twilight would know Max was happy and it be true. Then when we headed to Alaska, they could deal with the long distance romance thing. Happily ever after, I guess.

But no.

Wesley had to fall apart on us and realize he still had feelings for Max. But that was totally not cool for him to stomp on Twilight's heart like that. He needed to make up his mind. Like, fast. And me having a little talk with him was going to speed up the process.

I helped Twilight to our home, letting her lean heavily on me. She looked a reck, and I knew she must have been crying all night. Our home is a lot like The Shiba House, only it's black, purple, and dark blue instead of cream and brown. We have an indoor and outdoor dojo, which we use for our martial arts purposes and sword play. But we have an indoor padded special dojo as well that is safe for us to practice our dark powers in. We have a kitchen, four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a room to just chill in. It's a gothic paradise, basically.

I lead her into her room, which has a bed in the shadows, a sleeping bag on the door, (don't ask,) and a bunch of posters and awesome paintings. Our little Twilight is an amazing artist, and she often hangs her works beside famous replicas of famous paintings on her dark blue room.

Anyway, I laid her in her bed and turned on her fan so she'd be cool. Combing her hair and cleaning her up, I left her to rest. Now it was time for me to pay Wesley a little visit.

**Starr: **

When Twilight and Wesley ran off, Max looked at me with wide eyes with her lifeguard friend.

"I'm just going to…" I dashed off, tearing through the beach, into the city, and after Wesley.

When I got back to The Shiba House and caught my lungs, I went in to find Wesley falling apart alone on his bed. My heart went out to the poor boy. I knew how it felt to be in a very brutal love triangle, as mentioned earlier, so I understood why he was crying so hard. Sitting on the bed edge, I waited patiently for him to finish. When he had, I gathered him in my arms and kissed his forehead gently.

What? A friend can't comfort her friend by giving him a little affection?

"She hates me," he kept whispering, "she hates me, she hates me, she hates me, she hates me…"

"She doesn't hate you, Wesley," I comforted him, "nobody hates you. I know you're really upset right now, but you've got to calm down."

"I-I-I ca-can't, S-Starr," he sputtered miserably, "I'm torn in two and…and everything's ruined!"

"It's not, and we're going to talk about it," I promised him, "but you've got to stop crying and cheer up. I require a smile before I get everyone for a talk. If everyone's crying and screamy and emotional, it'll just make an even bigger mess."

He just kept on crying, so I decided to do the secret weapon.

**Wesley: **

Okay, I was pretty pathtiec. Looking back, I am rather embarrassed about that. But Starr _did _teach me the secret weapon.

While I was blubbering with self pity, she stroked my hair and straightened up my wrinkled clothes and fixed the tangles and knots. Next, she stood me up and smoothed down my sheets on the bed. Then she laid me on the bed, which was more comfortable and made me feel better. After that, she got beside me again and sat on my legs. Okay, comfort time over.

I closed my eyes and sighed loudly. Suddenly, I felt my shirt being lifted up and folded about halfway up my ribs. I really didn't care what she was doing, I was so miserable. Suddenly, a felt my stomach tingle, which made my eyes snap open. Okay, ready to know a secret? I am EXTEMLEY ticklish.

Sure enough, she was blowing air all over my stomach. I cracked a small smile from the sension, and she grinned at me. Pretty quick, her fingers were dancing all around my body. It was like she knew all my ticklish spots, because I was howling with laughter and squirming, trying to escape her fingers. But she kept corning me to tickle me more.

"There it is," she announced happily, "happy laughy Wesley."

"You," I giggled like a child as she tickled my stomach, "are…evil…"

"Why thank you," she gave me a big hug, "now, we gather with the others."

**Max: **

How do these things always wind up happening to me? So first, Wesley is in love with me. So then, he says in loves Twilight randomly. So Starr and Nikki help me find John. And just when we kiss, Wesley falls apart.

My fellow Silver Ranger was losing it.

"I'm sorry about my ex," I looked at John.

"No problem," he gave me a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," grabbing my stuff, I headed for the Shiba House, muttering, "I hope."

Author Note: Your turn, Emma!


	5. What

**MAX POVE:**

Ok, so, I have no idea what's going on, as soon as im at the Shiba House, I fall down. Not even making it to the door, wow im pathetic. I tried to gather up my things quickly, and made myself look…ok.. But I knew only one person would see my frustration, and that would Starr. Sure Emily would too, but she is to busy making googly eyes at Jayden. Before entering though, I hit a tree with my bare hands, note to self. Stop hitting tree's. I open the door, and find Emily and Jayden in the couch, while Kevin and Mia are out I think, along with Mike and Antonio. Crud. Wesley is here. I sigh in frustration and march over to my room.

Im living on my own right now, since Mia, Emily and I were getting crowded, and Mentor Ji doesn't think Wesley and me would do good in the same room. Smart him. I drop to my pillow and scream as loud as I could. What is wrong with me? Why do these things happen to me? I am in a love triangle. AGAIN. Cant oh lord up there give me a day off? I really like John, but Wesley will always be in my heart. Then my door opened, I growled.

"We're closed, come back in a year or so" I growled not looking up, but the person then sat on my bed. I took a peek, it was Starr.

"Max, im sorry. This is my fault, I shouldn't have brought you to the beach…. And that maybe I shouldn't-" started Starr, but I held up my hand.

"Enough. Its NOT your fault, its mine. I should haven't moved on so fast. It has been one day! One freaken day, but im glad you tried. Were just mixed in all these problems that's all." I said getting up, she gave a gentle smile and hugged me.

I stayed frozen, the only people that hugged me were, Emily, Mom, Wesley, and er another guy….. So im not used to getting hugs. Then I patted her on the back awkwardly, she must have gotten the message and let go.

"Ill make this better, I promise. This will all turn out ok" she said, I gave a nod.

"But let me know what you have in mind though, we don't want it to go like today" I chuckled slightly, she blushed and nodded.

"Wesley is asleep, Nikki and Twilight are in our place. Im leaving now, good night" said Starr, I nodded and she flashed me one of her famous smiles.

"Night Starr" I yawned, she nodded then left.

I punched my pilliow and sighed,

I really got to stop punching things…. Then I dragged myself to take a shower, and putted on my pj's. Which were like house clothes, but oh well and snuggled in bed. I had a long day, and don't want to wake up.

**WESLEY POVE:**

In the morning came, I am pretty sure I was the last one up. So I stumbled out of bed, while still having my pj's and went to the kitchen. I grumbled, and sat down, eyes still closed. I am to tired, from yesterday, from Twilight, from Max, and from life.

"Morning sleepy head' I heard a sweet bubbly voice.

I opened one eye and saw Emily. I gave her a small smile, while she tilted her head.

"Morning sis" I yawned, she smiled and sat down next to me.

"Look who woke up from the dead" I heard Mike snicker; I tilted my head.

There I saw a girl with straight blond hair, with brown highlights, wearing a knitted panda hat, black baggy pants, and a silver tank top, she growled at Mike and fell on the couch.

"Five more minutes" she whined.

I don't know her. Who's she? Mike laughed, and tickled her, and she gasped. Then she began to scream, and laugh. It was Max, only Max was extremily ticklish in her stomach like me. I peeled my eyes away from her and stared at my cereal, Emily gave me a half hug, then I heard voices.

"Where here!" yelled Nikki, I gulped, if Nikki's here so is Twilight, I got up and raced to my room. Its to early for me to deal with this.

**STARR POVE**:

I saw Wesley race back inside his room, Twilight glared at the floor, Kevin, Mia, Emily and Jayden didn't notice and were talking, Nikki picking some bread and popping them to the toaster. Mike tickling Max in the couch, she was the only one not dress for going out. Well this is great, were one big happy family. Not.

"Hey guys" I said forcing a smile, Mike stopped tickling at Max, then grinned at me.

He went over to me and planted a kiss on my forhead, I blushed a little and hugged him. Max looked up and waved, then looked at Twilight and gulped.

"Hey Twilight" she said, Twilight glared at Max then turned her head.

Max looked sad, but only for a mili second, then she gave a disgusted look at her and rolled her eyes. Nikki saw this, and her eyes were wide and she mouthed something to me.

"This is not good' she was preatcly saying, I nodded my head, Mike and me let go and gave each other smiles.

"Hey, Jayden got us the day off! Wanna hang out?" asked Mike, I gave him a sad smile.

"Sorry, but I need to finish some things, but we can eat lunch later… oh I know you can help me!" I said, he gave me a look.

"Sorry but mending hearts arent my thing" he said, I rolled my eyes and dragged him out to the kitchen with Nikki.

"We need to fix this' I say, she nods her head, then points to Mike.

"What's he doing here?" she asked, Mike rolled his eyes.

"This is were I live" he said, I sighed, they can be babies sometimes.

"He's going to help us. And I know just what to do" I say, but then again, I don't.

I just think it makes me sound profesienal, so im just going to wing it. How much worse can it get?

**TWILIGHT POVE:**

Why were we here? I don't want to be here! Max was here, and Wesley was here too! I growled, she glared at me, does this girl have issues or something?

"What?" I snapped, she rolled her eyes.

She got up and left, im pretty sure to change, I rolled my own eyes and leaned against the couch. The two couples already left, so it was just me alone here. Perfect, just great.

**MAX POVE:**

I stomped to my room, and went to the shower, why was SHE here? I have a date, and I don't want to be late, yet she is giving me the Evil sister look. I rolled my eyes, and try to ignore it, then I looked through my clothes, I only got shirts, jeans, mini shorts, and tanks. I sigh and take out my mothers clothes she once bought me when I was little, she wanted to be prepare. If only she was prepare for the accident.

So then I decided on a red tank top, a black leather jacket, skinny jeans, silver amulate, and a pair of black heels that cover up. Now if you knew me, then you would never think that I wore heels, but I always wore heels, I just stopped. I looked myself in the mirror and approved. I left my room, with my phone and a walet on my back pockets, I walked out, and found Nikki, Mike, Starr in the living room, with Twilight, who just looked bored. I glanced at Wesley door, and sighed. I knocked on the door.

"Go away" I heard a muffle, I rolled my eyes.

"Wes, its me, Max can I come in?" I ask, I heard a little yes, and walked in.

**WESLEY POVE:**  
>I said yes, and she came in. I couldn't help myself, she looked beautiful, she gave a small smile. I couldn't help but to smile right back, she has that affect on that people. She sat down on the edge of my bed and sighed loudly, this cant be good, I always do that when I an going to tell someone something hard.<p>

"Wesley, what's going on? You say your have moved on, and went with Twilight, and then when I kiss someone, you freak. What gives?" she asked, I bite my lip and looked down.

"I don't know Max…. it feels like im in a spell or something" I mutter, she nods her head then stands up.

"Well tell me when you know, ill be waiting for you choice, until then, if you need me im at King Pinz, bye Wes" she said then left,

I smile, so wide, my cheeks hurt, she understood, she used my nickname, and SHE UNDERSTANDS! I jump up, and went to go take a shower, and change. I know what to do!


End file.
